Don't Wanna Hide Anymore
by Lima's Angel
Summary: Un petit OS CrissColfer pour vous faire passienté un peu jusqu'à mardi pour le prochain chapitre de QLCD


Bon une petit pause et parce que d'avoir traduit « Then We Got On A Boat »(que je pense commencer à poster mercredi prochain et tous les mercredis) m'a donné envie d'écrire un petit OS sur Chris Colfer

Ça se passe pendant le tournage de Prom-A-Saurus

**(PDV de Chris Colfer)**

Aujourd'hui on tournait l'épisode du bal de promo ce qui voulait dire que j'allais passer de longues heures dans les bras de mon chéri. Même si Kurt et Blaine étaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an, Darren et moi n'étions ''officiellement'' ensemble que depuis le début du tournage de la saison s'était beaucoup rapproché l'un de l'autre pendant le Glee Live (pour preuve notre baiser à Dublin). On se serais bien mis ensemble plus tôt mais malheureusement Darren était déjà en couple avec Mia. Mais il m'avait avoué que ses sentiments pour elle n'étaient plus les mêmes et que dernièrement il ne faisait que se disputer car Mia était toujours loin à cause de son groupe et Darren ne pouvait pas la suivre car il devait rester à L.A. pour tourner Glee. Alors ils avaient rompu tout simplement et on s'était mis ensemble en secret quelques jours après. En secret, car il ne voulait pas que ses parents apprennent notre relation par la presse. Et franchement je le comprenais surtout puisqu'il avait fait son Coming-in (à cause de Mia : entendre les médias s'affoler sur le fait que son copain serait avec moi ça avait dû lui taper sur les nerfs) mais à moi il ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il n'était pas bi et avec tous les trucs qu'il disait à propos de moi ça pouvait porter à confusion.

-Très bien ! Bon on va tourner la scène entre Britanny et Santana. Les autres dansez vos slow et ne vous souciez de rien.

Ça il ne fallait pas me le dire deux fois. Je me lovai dans les bras de mon homme suite au instructions de Ryan.

-Salut toi. Me murmura t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille.

-Salut ! Répondis-je en plaçant mes mains sur sa taille

-Tu m'as manqué, tu sais. Depuis ce matin j'attends de pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras et on n'a même pas réussi à se trouver deux minutes à nous.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Heureusement qu'on a une scène Klaine après. Je ne pourrai pas tenir une seconde de plus sans t'embrasser.

-Moi non plus.

-T'en as pas marre toi ? Me demanda t-il, un peu plus sérieux

-Marre de quoi?

-De se cacher, de devoir aller soit dans ta loge soit dans la mienne pour pouvoir s'embrasser ou d'attendre une scène entre Kurt et Blaine pour pouvoir se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre ?

-Si, mais c'est toi qui voulait qu'on se cache parce que tu voulais le dire à tes parents avant !

-Bah, justement je l'ai fait hier.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

-Mon père m'a dit que tant que j'étais heureux il l'était aussi et ma mère m'a dit que ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment que l'on se soit mis ensemble,parce que d'après elle on est fait l'un pour l'autre !

J'allais répondre mais la voix de Ryan m'en empêcha :

-Très bien les filles. Dit-il à Naya et Heather. Bon, Chris, Darren, mettez-vous en place pour la scène entre Kurt et Blaine.

Darren me serra encore plus dans ses bras (si c'était possible) et je posai ma tête dans son cou pendant que le preneur de son plaçait un micro au dessus de nous.

-J'arrive pas à croire que Brit m'ait fait enlever mon gel.

-Je te trouve beaucoup plus mignon avec tes bouclettes. (Et ça il n'y a pas que Kurt qui le pense, j'adore les cheveux de Darren et surtout passer mes doigts dedans, d'ailleurs je tirai gentiment sur l'une de ses mèches et la relâchai pour la laisser s'entortiller de nouveau et qu'elle aille rejoindre les autres boucles sur la tête de Dare)

-Ça j'avais remarqué. Ce que je n'arrive pas à croire non plus c'est que c'est le dernier bal de promo que l'on passe ensemble.

-Non, je t'ai promis d'essayer de revenir pour être ton cavalier l'année prochaine. A moins que tu aies déjà dit à Tina que tu l'accompagnerais.

-Oui, tu as promis d'essayer, Kurt. Ce qui veut dire que tu ne seras sûrement pas là.

-Alors faisons que ce bal de promo sois inoubliable. Et je retirai ma tête de son épaule et le regardai dans les yeux, qui étaient d'une magnifique couleur brun-or avec les lumières des projecteurs qui étaient sur nous.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? Je veux dire avec ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière tu n'as pas peur des représailles ?

-Honnêtement j'en ai rien à faire. C'est ma dernière année ici alors ce qu'on pense de moi je m'en fiche royalement. Et sur ce je me penchai vers lui et fermai l'espace séparant nos lèvres. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point ces baisers m'avaient manqué alors j'en profitai le plus possible. Darren cassa le baiser et colla nos fronts ensemble.

-Et bien moi non plus je n'en ai rien à faire alors. Et il recolla nos lèvres ensemble.

-Coupé. Cria Ryan

Mais Darren n'arrêta pas notre baiser, bien au contraire il l'approfondit même. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde nous fixait ce qui était probablement le cas, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention et fis totalement confiance à Darren sur ce coup la. Et je répondis à son baiser avec la même fougue qu'il y mettait.

-T'es sûr de toi ? Murmurai-je contre ses lèvres quand il rompit le baiser.

-Oui je suis sûr. Répondit-il et je pouvais entendre l'amour qu'il me portait et la détermination dans sa voix

-Oh les gars ! Vous avez quelque chose à nous annoncer ou quoi ? demanda Ryan.

-Et bien justement oui. Dit Darren en prenant ma main. Chris et moi on est ensemble depuis maintenant 8 mois et on en a marre de se cacher. Je l'aime et je veux le dire à tout le monde.

Et là il m'embrassa à nouveau. Et ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas du tout arriva : on nous applaudissait dans toute la salle.

-Et bien les garçons nous sommes tous très heureux pour vous. Et je pense que l'on devrait fêter ça après mais pour le moment j'ai encore besoin de quelques prises de votre scène. Alors en place.

Darren me reprit dans ses bras et me murmura :

-Je t'aime

-Je t'aime aussi et maintenant on a même plus besoin de se cacher pour se le dire.

-Tu vois que j'ai des bonnes idées.

-Oui je dois l'admettre. Et celle-la est sûrement la meilleure que tu n'es jamais eu. Si on ratait les prises pour pouvoir s'embrasser encore plus ? Lui dis-je, taquin.

-On aura tout le temps de faire ça ce soir bébé.

Et je me laissai bercer dans ses bras pendant que Ryan ordonnait aux caméras de tourner. Je pouvais enfin arrêter de mentir à propos de mes sentiments et c'était le meilleur sentiment au monde après celui que je ressentais pour Darren

Fin

Alors ? Nul ? Ça peut aller ? Faites-le moi savoir en laissant des reviews et pour ceux qui me suivent sur « Quand La Cousine Débarque » rendez-vous mardi pour un nouveau chapitre!


End file.
